


【盾霍友情向】A Video For Steve Rogers

by lovetitle



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Post-Avengers (2012)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 16:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetitle/pseuds/lovetitle
Summary: Howard留下一支給Steve的影片





	【盾霍友情向】A Video For Steve Rogers

**Author's Note:**

> ※CP：Steve& Howard、Steve/Peggy、Howard/Maria  
> ※時間點美1-復1間  
> ※OOC是我的鍋

　　神盾──由Peggy Carter和Howard Stark成立的秘密組織──將自己從北極海撈起來的兩個月後，拿了個箱子說Howard留了一支影片紀錄給他，上頭鎖著只有美國隊長知道的密碼。

　　這支影片極少被提及，他們整理過去檔案才發現它的存在，當時已經過了一個月。藏匿的地點過於隱密，他們又花了近一個月的時間才找到影片。

　　他們架好播放器，指導Steve如何播放後，探員們離開會議室，留下Steve Rogers一個人在房間裡，對著螢幕大眼瞪小眼。

　　手指摩娑著桌子的邊緣，心底的猶豫溢於言表。

　　如果這支影片在他剛「被解凍」時交給他，他肯定立刻播出來，只為留下一點過去的回憶，現在的他踟躕不決。Steve清楚知道自己已不能回到過去，現在的他已經接受了這個事實，但是他不知道自己能否承受過去朋友所留下的禮物。

　　他打開金屬提箱，裡面放著一張泛黃的紙，紙上張揚的字跡讓Steve覺得懷念，那是屬於Howard的字跡。在咆哮突擊隊那段時間，他常看到Howard在紙張上留下隊員們各種天馬行空的想法，他以聰明才智將不可能一一化為現實。

 

　　密碼輸入錯誤盒子會自動爆炸。  
　　玩得愉快，Steve！[1]

 

　　看完紙條的Steve覺得好氣又好笑，不知道自己當初鬧得一個笑話，居然到了七十年後還被人提起，他撥弄著箱子上的轉盤，慢慢地拼出「FONDUE」。

　　當時他正要前往敵區營救Bucky，Peggy為他找來了飛機與駕駛，瘋狂的Howard帶著他一路深入敵營，他卻在自己下飛機前向Peggy提出了邀約，那句話誤認為調戲話語害他以為自己跟Peggy沒了緣分，幸好一切只是場誤會。

　　咖搭一聲，盒子自動彈開了，膠捲靜靜地躺在盒子裡，他打開鐵盒，放進機器中咕嚕咕嚕轉動起來。

　　畫面上出現一個略顯老態的男子，熟悉的五官和標誌性的小鬍子，Steve一眼認出這個人是誰。

　　「嗨，Steve，很高興神盾找到了你，很高興你還活著，沒死於那場爆炸……如果你看到這支影片表示我已經不再這個世界上。最初參與重生計畫只是為了取信於軍方，起初我根本不相信那個妄想得以實現，而我見證了一個奇蹟的誕生。我不會對把你撈起來的事情說抱歉，混沌的現代世界，人們需要找回過去的美國精神，美國人民需要你、美國需要你，不要妄自菲薄，Steve Rogers AKA. Captain America，你是無可取代的存在！」

　　「Captain？」稚嫩的聲音闖了進來，一個小肉球撲在Howard腳上，他頭疼地看看鏡頭，然後抱起了他。  
　　「這是我兒子Tony，他可是你的大粉絲，還有我的妻子──」他對著鏡頭外的地方招了招手，一位端莊的女子進入畫面，她帶著淺淺地笑容對著Steve點了頭。

　　「Maria，她是全世界最好的女人。」

　　Steve頭一次看見這樣的Howard，褪去了天才發明家、超級有錢人的光環，進入家庭，他看起來跟普通人一樣平凡地為人夫、為人父。

　　孩子四處張望，哭鬧地大叫著「Captain」。

　　很快地Maria抱著Tony離開了畫面，幼兒的聲音也漸漸遠去。

　　「讓你見笑了，要知道他是你的大粉絲，他可愛著你了。如果你在的話，我肯定會讓你當他的教父。」

　　「神盾會給你一切你需要協助，歡迎回來，Steve。」

 

　　Steve對於Tony Stark的第一印象就此定了下來，後來無論他看了多少影片、閱讀了多少資料，Tony在他心中就是用奶娃音喊著「Captain」的孩子，然而以教父自居的他完全忘記，現在的Tony Stark在這個世界生活的時間比他要更長、活得比他更久。  
　　他不是影像裡那個因為看不到隊長而大哭的兩歲小孩，而是一個四十多歲事業有成、具有眾多頭銜的男子。

 

　　──當你脫下盔甲後，你還是什麼？

　　──天才、發明家、花花公子、慈善家。

 

　　END.

 

[1]Howard當時對Peggy說「Have fondue」，被Steve聽成「Have fun」，誤會可大了啊Steve!!!

 

因為看了一篇文，所以想寫寫心裡的霍&盾

第一次見面被Tony弄得氣噗噗的Steve完全搞錯自己的身分  
不過Howard那句話對他來說很重要，讓他在現代社會有個定錨  
知道有個人他可以托與寄望  
然而理想是豐腴的，現實是骨感的......

頭一次見面就森77地互罵，Steve的第一次，Tony大創舉XDDDDDD

我一直滿不能接受霍盾這CP的，因為我是鐵唯的關係吧  
Tony會是Howard為了尋找Cap留下的替代品，Howard和Maria之間沒有愛，他將自己對Cap的執念交給Tony，為了讓他代替自己去尋找隊長，而真正的Howard會在哪呢，我想他有可能跟索拉一樣把自己放進電腦裡了吧，所有的一切都是他在掌控……如果霍盾成立的話，這個世界對Tony非常殘酷  
不是無法理解，而是基於對Tony的愛，捨不得看他那麼難過

所以霍盾還是友情向就好 ( ～'ω')～

 

2017.06.16


End file.
